magnus_chasefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Łowczyni Artemidy/Hej, wiemy że nie żyjesz, ale może udzielisz nam wywiadu? - wywiad z Aklime71
Witajcie einherjarowie! Odyn słyszał, jakoby po Dziewięciu Światach krążyły pogłoski, iż Valhalla to mroczne i tajemnicze miejsce, osnute magią, która skrywa czające się w niej potwory. Nic bardziej mylnego! Jednak aby zaradzić fałszywym plotkom oraz zaspokoić Waszą ciekawość, wraz z radą thanów postanowił stworzyć serię wywiadów. A z kim? Z Wami oczywiście! W Valhalli przebywa wielu wspaniałych einherjarów, o których możecie nawet nie mieć pojęcia. Teraz to się zmieni. Raz na jakiś czas rada wybierze kogoś, kto udzieli nam wywiadu na wyłączność. Pozwoli się lepiej poznać, opowie coś o wiki, o jego wkładzie w jej egzystencję oraz przekona nas, że nie został wybrany bez powodu. W każdym z nas drzemie coś wyjątkowego. Nie każdy potrafi to odkryć, ale i nie każdy pokazuje swą wyjątkowość innym. Więc śmiało! Czytajcie i poznajcie lepiej osoby, z którymi na co dzień pracujecie. To może kompletnie zmienić Wasze wyobrażenie o nich! Macie dodatkowe pytanie do kogoś? Chcielibyście zasugerować radzie kogoś wartego rozmowy? Piszcie w komentarzach. Zmieniajcie ten świat, a może kiedyś to Wy zobaczycie na swojej tarczy pytanie: "Hej, wiemy, że nie żyjesz, ale może udzielisz nam wywiadu?" ---- Ave! Ave! Opowiedz nam coś o sobie :) . Cóż, niektórzy z Was mnie nie znają, niektózy znają mnie jako Aklime, a ten niewielki odsetek ponad przeciętnie inteligentnych wikian potrafi odczytać moje imię z tego kretyńskiego rebusu w moim nicku. I to cała ja. Czyli Twój nick wziął się z Twojego imienia... A avatar? Cóż, właściwie to tylko sama fraza wzięła się od mojego imienia, a nickiem została z innych powodów. Co do avatara... Miało nie być tego pytania! Ech, skomentuję to tak. W internetach znaduje się różne rzeczy, których dla własnego dobra nie należy nigdy próbować zrozumieć C: . Dobrze, obiecuję, że nie będę próbować :) . Jak się zaczęła Twoja przygoda na wiki? Cóż, dotarłam tu w raczej nietypowy sposób. Większość osób z tego co się orientuje, po prostu wpada tu w poszukiwaniu jakiejś informacji i niektórzy wciągają się w tę pułapkę na dobre (to uzależnia jak tumblr i fanfiki, ostrzegam ;-;). Ja natomiast parę lat po tym jak odkryłam coś takiego jak internety, trafiłam tu w poszukiwaniu blogów dotyczących moich ulubionych książek tudzież filmów. I tak właśnie zrządzeniem losu się stało, że znalazłam je i trafiłam na swoją macierz, jak ja to nazywam, czyli smoczą wiki (którą serdecznie pozdrawiam o/ ). Jakiś rok czytania z ukrycia, obserwowania, inspiracji, fascynacji, chęci dołączenia do tego wyjątkowego społeczeństwa i voilà! Powstała Aklime 71, której pierwotna misja na wiki miała ulec zmianie już niedługo. Ale ona jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała... Niesamowita historia! Ja nie mam aż tak ciekawej :) . Historia historią, ale choćby najbardziej banalna, są momenty warte zapamiętania. Zawsze. Co Ci się podoba na Wiki, a co chciałabyś ulepszyć bądź zmienić? Myślę, że nie da się na to dobrze odpowiedzieć. Heh, to śmieszne, wiem, że nia ma klucza do tych pytań. Jednak każda wiki jest inna, na każdej funkcjonują trochę odmienne zasady i zwyczaje, na każdej pracują inni ludzie. Naprawdę, kiedy dość aktywnie funkcjonuje się w paru społecznościach, doskonale zaczyna się zauważać te różnice. Ale popatrzmy na to z innej perspektywy. Wiki powstała by gromadzić ludzi, którzy mają wspólną pasję, stworzyć miejsce, gdzie mogliby dzielić się swoją wiedzą z innymi. To zadanie spełnia każda z nich. Cóż więc można chcieć więcej? Co możesz powiedzieć o atmosferze, która panuje na wiki? Ech, too zapewne "morski" temat. Fala pozytywna tu, tam negatywne tsunami. A każdy jest tą deską pośrodku morza, którego któreś z nich porwie? Pobudka, mamy ręce i mózgi! To od nas zależy, jaka na wiki będzie atmosfera. Na każdej z nich można spotkać wspaniałe osoby, których nawet jeśli nigdy naprawdę nie poznamy, coś po nich w nas pozostanie. Jednak zawsze i wszędzie zdarza się też taki "Nagflar", czyż nie? Pamiętajmy, że to my sterujemy swoją łodzią, a jeśli nie dajemy rady przepłynąć nad falą... Wprawny kapitan potrafi zrobić to pod nią. Masz może jakieś rady dla początkujących użytkowników? Przeczytajcie regulamin, nie bójcie się zawracać d-, ehem, głowy adminom (to całkiem spoko ziomy :P ), udzielajcie się i nie miejcie kategorycznie żadnych oporów przed wchodzeniem na czat. Sala Poległych ma zawsze otwarte wrota dla nowych einherjarów. Tak naprawdę to właśnie tam toczy się całe życie wiki, tam rodzą się pomysły, które stają się rzeczywistością. Też chcesz zacząć ją tworzyć? No to na co czekasz? Wchodź :) Tu są naprawdę fajni ludzie, niektórzy gryzą, tudzież dziobią - fakt, ale zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto nie będzie pragnął Twojej krwi już od pierwszego wejrzenia :D Czy jest może jakieś pytanie, na które chciałabyś odpowiedzieć? Cóż, raczej to Wy chcecie mnie, z tego co słyszałam, "lepiej poznać", więc proszę, nie krępujcie się. Pytań do woli, jakich chcecie, co najwyżej strzelę kogoś gdzieś i już nie wstanie. Ale nie muszę C: Z tego, co wiem, grasz na akordeonie. Komponujesz coś? Heh, nie powiem, dziwne pytanie. Ale tak, gram. I tak, komponuję też w pełni własne utwory. Liczę, że kiedyś nam je zagrasz! Zbliżamy się do końca wywiadu... czy chciałabyś z tego miejsca kogoś pozdrowić? Na wiki? Oczywiście, załatwcie mi tylko teleport i voilà! Albo wynajmijcie, dam Wam zniżkę :) Heh, łatwiej byłoby chyba coś Wam napisać, czyż nie? Tak myślę :P . Kogo pozdrawiasz? Pozdrowić? A z chęcią. Więc tak, niech Wam będzie: Sandrę i Matiego (za Adain Devin i Kurę), Mistrza (za WS <3), Franka (żeby mu ulżyć w bólu), Kabanosa i Akademię (za podzielanie twórczej duszy), Silvera (za Aidena <3), Citi (za bycie zjaranym gdybatorem), Angel (za zarażenie TYM ;-;), Willa (żeby się wziął do roboty), Zuko, Kaczkę i Ilit (za oznaki normalności na czacie) oraz Adepta (za bycie Adeptem). No i to chyba cała kompanija, którą mogę pozdrowić, bo mam za co :) Wielkie dzięki za możliwość przeprowadzenia z Tobą wywiadu! Proszę, przyjemność po mojej stronie. Ave! ---- I tak oto skończył się nasz wywiad z Aklime. Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie w kolejnym wywiadzie! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wywiady